frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Kraina Lodu 2 - Ogniste doświadczenie. Rozdział 3: Straszny sen i delegacja z Nasturii.
Elsa obudziła się ze straszym krzykiem, który słychać było w całym pałacu. Jej pokój zamroził się a z sufitu i podłogi wyszły lodowe kolce. Po chwili słychać było pukanie do drzwi. Anna uchyliła drzwi bo nie mogła ich do końca otworzyć. -Elsa? Wszystko w porządku?? - zapytała ze strachem - Możesz mnie wpuścić? -Och Anno. Miałam straszny sen. Cały pokój wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Anna weszła i zapytała: -Jaki sen? -Śniło mi się że przybyli z Nasturii i Hans spalił się i pojawił się ktoś ognisty. -Co takiego? Możesz powoli powtórzyć? -No... Śniło mi się że Hans z braćmi przybyli do nas. Byliśmy w sali tronowej, oni weszli, przywitali się i podeszli. Postawili Hansa przedemną i nagle on zapłonął i w jego miejscu pojawiła się jakaś tajemnicza postać władająca ogniem. -O! Może to być znak, że jeżeli dasz mu karę by ci pomagał zrobi tutaj piekło. -No co ty Anno. -Nie lekceważ takich snów i znaków. -No dobrze. I tak nie chciałam by mi pomagał. -To dobrze. He he. Wracaj do spania. Po chwili pojawili się służący ze świecami i zapytali: -Czy wszystko w porządku? -Tak. Miałam tylko straszny sen. Możecie wrócić do siebie. -Tak Pani. Elsa podczas tej nocy miała jeszcze trzy różne koszmary. Za każdym razem jej pokój stawał się lodowaty. Nazajutrz rano Annę obudziła służka. Była ona zaspana bo musiała cztery razy wstawać do siostry. Gdy się ubrała przyszedł Kristoff. Opowiedziała mu wszystko. Zaproponował by iść do Trolii i zapytać się o te sny. Anna powiedziała o tym Elsie. Oczywiście się zgodziła. Najpierw jednak czekało na nią spotkanie z delegacją z Nasturri. Koło południa statek z Nasturii dopłynął. Elsa, Anna i Kristoff patrzyli się jak z łodzi schodzi Hans w łańcuchach oraz dwóch innych ludzi. -Dalej braciszku. Idź do nich i ich przeproś. -Nie upokarzajcie mnie przy nich. I tak już dostałem karę od ojca. -Jaka to kara? Zbyt pobłażliwa. Szli przez most gdy wrota się otwarły i przez bramę przeszedł Kristoff, który jechał swoimi saniami ciągniętymi przez Svena. Uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie. Hans tylko spuścił głowę. Po przybyciu do pałacu służący ich zaanonsował. -Niech wejdą. -Witamy Królowo Arendell. -Witajcie goście z Nasturii. Gdy Elsa zobaczyła Hansa dgrnęła. Była przygotowana na niespodziewany atak. Goście uklękli i jeden z nich powiedział: -Jestem Klaus a to mój brat Frans. Oczywiście zna Pani naszego najmłodszego brata Hansa. -Aż za dobrze - odpowiedziała Anna Elsa na te słowa bardzo się wystraszyła. Anna popatrzyła na siostrę. Przypomniała sobie co mówiła przy pierwszym śnie. Także się wystraszyła. -Coś nie tak Królowo? -Nie nic. Kontunuujcie. -Chcielibyśmy prosić Królową by wymierzyła naszemu bratu karę stosowną do jego złego uczynku. Hans spuścił głowę i szlochał. Elsa na serio była wystraszona. Było to bardzo widać. -Elsa. Upokój się - wyszeptała Anna do siostry. -Eee.. Ymm.. No dobrze skazuję Hansa... -Podejdź do królowej - Przerwał jej Frans. -... na na... 3 lata... Hans spojrzał na Elsę, która natychmiast wyczarowała dwa długie sople lodu, które wbiły się po przeciwnych stronach Hansa, zakleszczając jego głowę. Bracia na ten czyn oniemieli z wrażenia a Hans się wystraszył. -Więc to prawda co Hans i nasz reprezentant powiedzieli. Ma Pani lodową moc. -Och. Strasznie przepraszam. W nocy miałam straszny sen... Opowiedziała o śnie braciom i wyspowodziła Hansa z lodowego skrzyżowania. -Straszny to sen o Pani. -Przepraszam jeszcze raz. Skazuję Hansa na 3 lata robót publicznych w waszym kraju. -Dobrze królowo. Dziękujemy za wyrozumiałość. Do widzenia -Do widzenia. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za moje zachowanie. -Nic nie szkodzi. Przez następne dni Elsa miała po 2-3 sny o ognistej postaci. W końcu zgodziła się jechać do Trolii... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach